The use of heterogeneous networks (HetNets) may provide opportunities for offloading traffic from macrocells to a typically higher capacity small cell. The heterogeneous network may include one or more wireless access points, or base stations, such as for example an E-UTRAN (evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network) NodeB base station serving macrocells and one or more small cell base stations serving small cells. For example, a small cell base station (or a wireless access point or a remote radio head) may be implemented to cover a small cell, or coverage area, examples of which include a residence, a small business, a building, an office, or a small area. As such, the small cell base station, such as for example a home base station (HNB), a home E-UTRAN NodeB base station (HeNB), a WiFi access point, and the like, may be configured to have some of the functionality found in a typical base station, such as for example an E-UTRAN NodeB (eNB) base station, but the small cell base station may have less range and output power given its limited coverage area. For example, the small cell base station may be implemented as a wireless access point/fermtocell base station having power sufficient for a cell serving wireless devices within a limited range of about tens of meters. Picocell base stations are another example of a small cell base station, but picocell base stations have somewhat greater range serving a small area on the order of about 100-200 meters. Accordingly, wireless service providers view small cell base stations as a way to extend service coverage, as a way to offload traffic to the small cell base stations, and/or as a way to provide enhanced service, such as for example higher data rates, lower latencies, energy efficiency and the like, within the small cell, when compared to the larger macrocell served by a typical base station, such as for example the eNB base station.